J-Type Star Skiff
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Starships of the Galaxy As the Clone Wars raged and numerous Senators became increasingly uncomfortable with the political climate of the Republic, even the most peaceful of traditions had to be reexamined. The J-Type Star Skiff was the first diplomatic vessel of Naboo to be armed (With a modest pair of Fire-Linked Laser Cannons) and the first to have a gunner's console. It's design also sacrificed the sleek, all-chromium hull to place a more practical (And sturdy) access grills and powerful sublight engines. Still a thing of beauty, the Star Skiff was clearly designed with potential combat, escape, and repair in mind. Though Queen Apailana of Naboo herself never used the armed Star Skiff, it was loaned out to Senator Amidala, a sign of the Senator's great popularity with her homeworld and her monarch. After Amidala died, the Star Skiff was retired, because it had become a painful reminder of the Senator's last days in service to her people. However, other Senators, seeking to increase their own standing and political power, began purchasing similar vessels (Often with faux chromium, to save on costs). Capabilities Lovingly and skillfully hand-crafted, as are all royal vessels built by the Theed Palace Space Vessel Engineering Corps, the J-Type Star Skiff is superior in design and construction to any mass-produced vessel. A Class 0.5 Hyperdrive allows it to carry out diplomatic missions with alacrity, it's interior reflects the full comfort of an Advanced Luxury Upgrade, and it's considerable storage space allows any number of diplomatic gifts to be transported in style (And could even double as small cabins for a few guests). However, it also has Laser Cannons that are augmented to the edge of laser technology, two medical beds, and a shield generator as powerful as those on most gunships. Though far too expensive to be practical as a warship, a J-Type Star Skiff could fly next to N-1 Starfighters as a flag vessel if the situation called for it. J-Type Star Skiff Statistics (CL 14) Colossal* Space Transport Initiative: +8; Senses: Perception +12 *This ship is treated as a Gargantuan Starfighter for the purposes of being targeted by Capital Ship weapons, Dogfighting, and using Starship Maneuvers. Defense Reflex Defense: 20 (Flat-Footed 14), Fortitude Defense: 29; +14 Armor, Vehicular Combat Hit Points: 200; Damage Reduction: 15; Shield Rating: 50; Damage Threshold: 79 Offense Speed: Fly 16 Squares (Character Scale), Fly 4 Squares (Starship Scale); (Maximum Velocity 1050 km/h) Ranged: Laser Cannons +14 (See Below) Fighting Space: 12x12 Squares (Character Scale), 1 Square (Starship Scale); Total Cover Base Attack Bonus: +10; Grapple: +49 Attack Options: Autofire (Laser Cannons) Abilities Strength: 48, Dexterity: 22, Constitution: -, Intelligence: 18 Skills: Initiative +8, Mechanics +12, Perception +12, Pilot +8, Use Computer +12 Ship Statistics Crew: 3 (Ace Crew Quality); Passengers: 3 Cargo: 10 Tons; Consumables: 1 Month; Carried Craft: None Hyperdrive: Class 0.5, Navicomputer Availability: Restricted; Cost: Not available for sale (Black Market value 5 million Used) Weapon Systems Laser Cannons (Gunner) Attack Bonus: +14 (+9 Autofire), Damage: 7d10x2 Category:Vehicles Category:Starships Category:Space Transports